Resolutions
by time-converges
Summary: Donna and the Doctor write their New Year's resolutions.


Donna sat sideways on the sofa, her legs stretched out in front of her, a notebook on her lap. The television was on, but she had turned the sound down low as she wasn't really paying much attention to it. So far, she had written "New Year's Resolutions" across the top of the first page in the notebook, but nothing else. She nibbled on the end of her pen thoughtfully.

"What are you writing?" the Doctor's voice in her ear so close behind her made her start.

"Good lord! What are you doing sneaking about?" she asked.

"I'm not sneaking about. Not my fault you were concentrating so hard you didn't hear me." He kissed her cheek, lingering a little, then walked around to join her on the sofa. She drew her feet back so he could sit, then stretched her legs over his lap. "So, what are you writing?"

"New Year's resolutions, if you must know," she said.

"Oh really? What do you have so far?"

"Nothing, yet. I want to make sure they are realistic, and so far I haven't thought of anything."

"Such a nice tradition," he said. "Making grand plans for the new year. So human."

She sniffed. "Hmm."

"What? I only meant you lot are always trying to better yourselves, trying to make this year better than the last. I admire it, truly."

"Alright then," she said. "I like that - 'trying to make this year better than the last,' very poetic."

He took one of her feet in his hands, massaging it firmly. "Well, I don't need to make a resolution to try to make this year better than the last for you," he said.

"Mmm, that's nice," she said. "Are you sure? I could help you write your resolutions if you like."

"Are you saying I need to improve in something?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and began massaging her other foot.

"Well, I'd start off with 'won't put my fingers in the jam jar' for you," she replied. "Here, I'll write that down for you." She turned the page on her notebook, and wrote it down, then titled it "The Doctor's Resolutions."

"If that's my only flaw, I'd say you're pretty lucky," he said, sliding his hand up her leg to stroke her calf lightly under her trouser leg.

"Oi - that tickles!"

He stopped stroking her leg, but didn't remove his hand. "Sorry," he said with a grin that clearly suggested he wasn't sorry at all.

"Did you say that was your only flaw?"

"Are you saying that I have more than one?"

She nudged his knee with her foot. "Of course you do. But that's the one I wouldn't mind changing."

"Alright then." He slid his hand back down her leg to rest on her foot again. "So, what are your big plans for next year?"

"Well, I was going to put down the traditional 'exercise more often,' but then I remembered all the running we seem to do, so I might put 'wear comfortable shoes' instead."

"We could get you some Converse if you like," he said, lifting one of his feet to waggle at her.

"There's a thought," she said, and wrote "Buy Converse" on her list.

"What else?" he asked.

"Maybe to watch less telly," she said. "I'm not sure what shows I could give up, though."

He chuckled.

"I know it's silly," she said, ducking her head.

"No, it's not. I just like watching the telly with you, is all," he said.

"Even X-Factor?"

"Especially X-Factor," he said. "I love when you yell at the television, too."

"Oh," she said.

"You could put down that you would bake more banana bread," he said.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You can bake it yourself, you know."

"Yes, but yours is better. Also, you don't make a mess of the whole kitchen. I think the TARDIS appreciates that."

"Flatterer," she said, but she wrote "Bake Banana Bread" on her list.

"Mmm," he said.

"You're thinking about banana bread right now, aren't you?"

"Well, not just banana bread," he said, sliding his hand up her leg again.

She flipped to his page again and wrote something down before handing it to him.

"Another one for me?" he said. He took the notebook and read it aloud. "Kiss Donna more often." He closed the notebook and tossed it onto the table. "Now, that's one resolution I'll be happy to keep." She moved her legs so he could crawl toward her on the sofa, placing his arms on the arm of the sofa on either side of her head. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes as he brushed kisses over her eyelids, nose and cheeks.

"That's a good start," she said, before he claimed her lips with his.


End file.
